


Save Me (Remington Leith X Andy Biersack)

by aliyssaa



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Brothers, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyssaa/pseuds/aliyssaa
Summary: 'A chorus of millions of people could sing over and over that they adore him and he'd laugh at them all in utter disbelief.'
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not your typical love story.

Remington groans at the pain in his stomach as he sits up. He got home late last night because Palaye Royale were busy in the studio, and Holly wasn't happy about it. She ended up shoving him down the wooden stairs, resulting in a very bruised and damaged Remington.

It has been like this for a while now. Ever since Palaye Royale started touring, Holly started becoming violent towards Remington. It began as just verbal abuse, but a few weeks ago she began hitting him, and yesterday was the worst is has been.

Unable to get out of this relationship in fear of something much worse happening to him, he keeps it to himself. His brothers are oblivious. Holly is good at lying. He hasn't been sleeping well. Holly makes him sleep on the sofa most nights. It is so hard to sleep when his body is aching and burning from the most recent abuse he has endured.

He stands up and hisses in pain, wishing he had made an excuse to leave the studio earlier last night. It seems whatever he does he's always in the wrong somehow. The house is silent, indicating that Holly is still asleep. Deciding he has to get out of the house, he shakily makes his way to the front door, quickly putting his shoes on. The boy opens the front door and slips out, closing it silently behind him and walking briskly away from the house. He lets out a breath of relief. His phone rings in his pocket and he jumps, mind automatically jumping to the worse conclusion.

It's only Emerson.

After trying to calm down, Remington answers carefully, not wanting to make his brother suspicious. "Emerson?" His voice is shaking slightly and he knows he can't fool his brother for long.

"Rem, are you okay?" His voice is stressed and he sounds upset. What's going on?

"I'm fine, Em." Unsure of what is going on, he lies. So used to lying.

There is a pause and then Emerson speaks again. "Listen, Rem, I got a call from your neighbour last night after we got back from the studio saying that she heard you shouting, like you were in pain. I tried to ring you but there was no answer. I didn't want to jump to conclusion but I'm worried. Are you alright?" Remington knows exactly what he is talking about; last night Holly kicked him a few to many times and he was unable to keep quiet like she wanted. "If there's something wrong, you would tell me, right?" He sounds as though he might start crying, and Remington tears up at the thought.

Remington takes a deep breath to steady himself. He knows he has to tell someone. He can't keep acting like everything is okay when it really is not. "Can I come over for a bit?" Before even getting an answer, he starts walking towards his brother's house.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Emerson is clearly worried about Remington, and is determined to get whatever is happening out of him.

"I will be there soon." His mood seems to be lifted just by having a small conversation with his little brother.

"Okay, great." Emerson hangs up and Remington starts walking quickly to his house. His legs are stinging and his stomach is sore. And he will tell his little brother everything.

Finally arriving at Emerson's house, Remington knocks gently on the door, cringing at the pain in his knuckles. The door opens as soon as he knocks, and Emerson pulls him into a hug. Neither of them say anything.

Emerson closes the door and leads Remington into his bedroom.

In Emerson's bedroom, the one he shares with his girlfriend Shy, they sit down on he bed.  
"Come on, you need to tell me. I want to help you, but I can't do anything if I don't know what is going on."

"I just don't know what I have done to deserve this. I mean, I have been a really supportive and loyal boyfriend. She's hurting me, Emerson, she's hurting me." He tears up and looks away.

"What do you mean she's hurting you? Has she hit you?" Emerson is clearly angry that Holly would hurt him. He had no idea that anything like this was happening, and right in front of him. "Remington, has she hit you?" The singer silently nods, trying not to cry. "How many times?"

There is a long pause. "I don't-I don't know." His voice is extremely quiet and by now tears are sliding down his cheeks.

Sighing deeply, Emerson wraps his arms around his brother's body. "Listen to me, Rem, I am not going to let her do this to you anymore. You are not going back to that house until she leaves, you're staying here."

Remington nods silently, crying into his brother's shoulder quietly. "I love you, Em."

"I love you so much Rem, and I am not going to let you go through this on your own."

Later on, once Remington has calmed down, he walks into town to get himself a coffee and to clear his mind. They both decided that it would be best if Remington lived with Emerson until Holly left, so right now Emerson has gone over to the house to collect Remington's things. There is no way Remington is going back there any time soon.

As he enters the coffee shop, he pulls his wallet out of his pocket and bumps into someone. Pain surges through his body and he winces. "Shit, I'm sorry," he mumbles, lifting his head. His eyes widen. He just walked into Andy Biersack.

"No, it's okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiles forcefully and his phone rings. He answers despite the fact the screen displays the name Holly. "H-hello?" It is habit for him to answer her now. If he ignores or misses her calls she only punishes him later.

"Rem, don't panic, it's Emerson." Remington exhales, relieved. "Where are you?"

"The coffee shop." There is silence so he speaks again. "Why?"

Emerson takes in a sharp breath. "Holly is looking for you. You need to find somewhere to go where she won't find you while I call the cops." With that, he hangs up and leaves Remington with Andy Biersack, panicking.

Andy leads him outside. "What's the problem?"

Pacing, Remington speaks quickly. "That was my brother. He said my girlfriend is looking for me. I need to hide somewhere or she'll find me and she might actually kill me. Shit, I am going to die." He doesn't mean for the older man to find out about this. The words just come out in his flurry.

"What do you mean she might kill you?"

"She-she hurts me," Remington whispers, not intending on Andy hearing him. But he does.

Andy's eyes widen and he gets an idea. "Come back to my place. She won't know you're there and it gives you a chance to calm down."

"Really?"

The Rockstar stars walking to his car as he talks. "Yep. Come on." Without a second thought, Remington follows the man to his black car.


	2. chapter 2

Remington panics, pacing Andy's living room. He has no idea where Holly is, or where Emerson is, but he is stressing out and starting to lose his mind. That woman is capable of anything.

Handing Remington a cup of coffee, Andy gestures for him to sit down. "I know we hardly know each other, but we did tour together a year ago, so I feel as though I am classified as a friend. You need to relax, Remington, because if you carry on you are going to give yourself a panic attack."

Remington sits down anxiously ."I know bu -fuck-she might hurt Emerson-fuck-what if she finds me and-" He begins panicking again.

Andy tries to grab his attention. "Remington! Calm down!"

However, Remington continues stressing, seemingly beginning to panic about pretty much everything imaginable. "Oh my god, she's gonna know I have come here and she could come through the door at any moment. She could be outside right now and I would have no idea." This is when he starts going into panic mode, tapping his foot and picking at his fingers. "Why has Emerson not called? Does Holly have him? She has probably killed him by now and is coming for me next. I probably deserved everything I got. I am going to find her and accept my fate-" Remington attempts to stand up, to 'give himself in', but loses balance.

Before he has a chance to fall, Andy takes his arm and guides him back down onto the sofa. "You have to breathe, Remington." Soon enough, Andy realises what is going on. He is quick to put down his cup of coffee, moving so he is kneeling on the floor facing the poor man. "Look at me, you have to breathe." When Remington does not lift his head up to look at him, Andy starts to worry, already knowing that whatever happens, Remington is going to end up having a panic attack. "Shit", he mutters to himself, watching as his breath gets ragged and uneven.

The world starts spinning as Remington sets off a full blown panic attack. Shaking, he can feel himself beginning to lose control. It has not been this bad in a while. Emerson is normally the one to calm him down, but as far as he is aware, Emerson is dead.

Andy watches painfully as the younger man infront of him continues to panic. He can only think of one way to help, but is not sure that physical contact would be the best idea. But when he brings his attention back to Remington, he sighs. This has got to be better than having him pass out.

So, deciding to at least try, Andy moves again. He gets back onto the sofa and hesitantly wraps his arms around the panicking boy, who does not object. He's either comfortable with the man or just lost sight of his surroundings. The older man rocks him back and forth, hoping this will work. Surprisingly, his actions begin to calm Remington. "Keep breathing, you're okay." This time, he does what Andy says. "That's it, I've got you."

Ten minutes later, Andy is still holding Remington, who has pretty much calmed down completely. However, both of them are too nervous and worried to move. The closeness of Andy's body is comforting to Remington because normally he is left to fend for himself and Holly won't even let him sleep in a bed anymore.

Bringing both of them back into reality, Remington's phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket to check who it is, but does not answer, too shaken up to talk at the moment. Instead, he hands the phone to Andy.

After checking the caller ID, Andy presses answer. "Hello Emerson, It's Andy Biersack. No, Remington is okay. He had a panic attack and handed me his phone. Yes, he is okay now, just shaken up. We are at my place. I will text you the address. Of course, see you soon."

He puts the phone on the coffee table after quickly messaging Emerson his address. "Alright, Emerson is on his way. Are you okay?"

Remington nods wearily against the mans chest, liking the comfort and warmth. This is the safest he's felt in a long time. A very long time.


	3. chapter 3

It isn't long until Emerson turns up at Andy's house, rushing in as soon as Andy opens the door.

He goes straight over to his brother. "Rem, are you okay?" There is worry evident in his voice.

Remington nods. "Yeah, I am now." He stands up, and Emerson brings him into a loving hug. "Andy calmed me down."

Emerson glances over at the man, mouthing a thankyou, Andy nods, smiling lightly.

The two boys pull away form the hug and Emerson updates Remington on the situation. "You need to come with me to the police station. They've got Holly there but need proof of her abuse before they are able to arrest her."

Nodding in understanding, Remington gets his phone from the table, sending Andy one last smile as they leave.

Once the brothers get to the police station it is nearly midday. They are taken through to a small room and Remington is told to show them as many bruises and cuts as he is comfortable with. He does well, showing them almost everything she has done to him physically.

It's a difficult and saddening experience for Emerson, who watches as his older brother, his best friend, finally shines light on the horrible things a girl they both once trusted has done to him. The bruises and wounds are horrible and the young man is almost brought to tears, but he knows he can't cry. He has got to be strong for Remington.

After a good few hours, the two brothers are informed of Holly being arrested, and can finally leave the police station.

"Can I still stay with you? I don't want to be alone." Remington asks his younger brother. The drummer nods, just happy Remington is free of Holly. They get back to Emerson's house and Shy greets them, saying she made some food for them. The boys are very thankful and Shy gets a kiss from her boyfriend to show his appreciation.

While having dinner, the three of them talk about anything other that Remington's most unfortunate relationship, knowing that mentioning it will only bring him pain.

Emerson, however, does ask him how he managed to end up in Andy Biersack's home. It's a weird thing for him to think about; his brother having a conversation and ending up in the legendary Andy's home. Sure, they know each other from his tour when they opened for him, but that was a year ago, and they haven't been in contact since, although Emerson has occasionally caught Remington looking at photos of the singer.

At first that was weird for Emerson. His brother has always been firmly into women, and then he starts basically drooling over pictures of a man. Perhaps Remington is not as straight as he originally thought.

Remington explains it, not caring about his brother and his brother's girlfriend finding it strange. They're close enough that it doesn't bother him. "I was stressing out and bumped into him. He asked me if I was in pain and I told him about Holly. He offered to drive me to his house where I could stay. When we were at his house I gave myself a panic attack and he calmed me down."

Emerson and Shy look at each other, giving one another that look that somehow has the same effect as a whole conversation.

"Interesting," Emerson states, a kind of humour in his voice. "How did he calm you down?"

Remington sighs, not really seeing why this is important. "He just sat me on his lap and rocked back and forth. I actually felt really safe," he says, realising what his brother is getting at after saying this. Shy is about to say something, but Remington beats her. "I'm straight." The way his voice is not certain, and the way he doesn't like how it feels when he says it does confuse the singer. He is straight, right.

"We never said you weren't," the younger man reminds him, sending his girlfriend another look. She smiles, nodding in agreement at whatever pathalogical message he sent her. "But, are you sure?"

The simple question makes Remington tense, and he glares at his younger brother. He isn't actually mad at him though, he's just mad at the fact that he can't admit this to himself. He's confused because he has never thought about this before. "I think so," he replies, his voice about as convincing as when your parents tried to convince you Santa was real after to found them filling your stocking. "Of course I'm straight. Why would I not be?"

Before giving an answer, Shy snickers, and Emerson does too. "Because of Andy," she informs him, adding on, "you think he's attractive."

Remington is now totally lost as to what to say next. Does he admit to himself, and therefore to them, that he actually does think Andy Biersack is attractive. Hell, he's more than attractive. He's breath taking, gorgeous, beautiful. But why is he having these thoughts? Is it okay for Remington to be having these thoughts about another man?

"I-I," he stumbles on what to say, only confirming what Shy said. "He's hot," the middle brother mutters, admitting it, finally. "He's fucking hot," he says, louder this time, seemingly gaining confidence.

It's the next question that throws the singer off guard, although he should have expected it. "Remington, are you straight?" It's Emerson who asks it. There is no hate, no judgement in his voice. He doesn't give a shit about whether or not his brother is attracted to women or men. He just wants Remington to be who he truly needs to be.

Again, Remington stumbles over his words. "I-maybe-I don't-what?" He asks, confusing himself.

"Are you straight?" Emerson asks again, his voice calm and encouraging.

Finally, Remington gives him the answer they all knew was coming. "No." Finally, the young man admits to himself something he has always had in the very back of his mind. He isn't straight. "I'm not straight," he clarifies, liking how that sounds much more.

"Do you even find women attractive?" The only female in the house asks.

The answer to this is much clearer than the previous times he tried to answer the previous questions. "No," he confirms, still letting all of this information sink in to his own mind. "I'm gay," is the conclusion he comes to. "Emerson, Shy, I'm gay."

The two people, one sat opposite him and one sat next to him, both stand up, pretty much in sync with each other, and give Remington a loving and caring hug.

"We love you," they tell him at the same time.

"Andy is hot," Shy says, earning a playful glare from Emerson. "What? He is!"


	4. chapter 4

A week goes by and Remington stays with Emerson and Shy. Sebastian is round quite a lot, with Larisa, and he is brought up to speed with the whole 'Holly situation' as they now call it. It is still a sensitive subject for Remington, although now it's over, and she's in jail, he is able to describe in a bit more detail about what went on.

It is on a particular Tuesday that we continue this story.

Remington is by himself in town, just wondering around aimlessly. He's not really paying much attention to what's going on around him, as he is more focussed on what is going on in his head. The whole concept of him being gay is still so very new to him. Though he doesn't doubt it, and knows that his brothers and his friends don't have a problem with it, it is still a lot to get his head around.

His whole life, up to now, he has believed that he should have been looking at women and finding them attractive. Yet every time he was with a women, something always felt off. Remington could never quite figure out what it was that was wrong, but he'd always known that something was wrong.

When the young man first laid his eyes on the older singer he felt what he should have been feeling with all of those girls. He had that tingly feeling and the desire to know more about this most beautiful of men. Of course, it was just his luck that he soon ended up trapped on a tour bus with him for months.

Remington never said anything to anyone about his newly found attraction, although it didn't take long for Emerson to figure it out. The two brothers have always been close, so it wasn't exactly difficult for the younger of the two to notice the way his best friend was around this man. 

So here Remington is, lost in his own mind and too focussed to notice the familiar man he's about to bump into. "Shit-sorry," he mutters, and then looks up at the person he crashed into. "Oh, Andy, hi." The young man doesn't know what to say. It's very awkward for him because the last time he was in this man's presence he was literally having a panic attack because of his abusive girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I was not looking and-"

"It's okay, Remington," Andy starts. "It's good to see you again. How is everything?" He asks, feeling concerned for the man before him. Andy has always felt something around the spiky-haired, pale boy. Ever since he first realised he was attracted to men, Remington has been the man to take his interest.

Stepping back a bit, Remington answers, nervous. "It's good, actually. Holly-she was arrested, and I've been staying with my brother." He isn't sure about how much he should be saying to this man, but he feels as though he could just spill his whole life story right here in the street.

"That's good. You haven't had any more panic attacks have you?" The worry is evident in his voice as he asks the question.

Remington is a little bit taken back by this question. Why does Andy care so much? "No," he simply replies, still nervous and awkward.

A gentle smile makes it's way onto Andy's face when he hears his. "I'm glad." That's where the conversation ends, but just as Remington is turning to walk away, the older singer grabs his hand, stopping the younger man in his tracks. "I want to keep in touch with you, Remington. You intrigue me." After saying this, he takes out a pen and writes his name on the back of the younger man's hand. "Text me," he says, and then releases the hand.

The two singers part ways.

Eventually, after a while of just thinking about what just happened, Remington gets back to his brother's house. He sits himself down on the sofa and takes his phone from his pocket, opening up contacts and pressing on 'create'. He types Andy's name in, and then adds the number from the back of his hand, remembering the feeling of the pen on his hand as it wrote, and also remembering how it felt when Andy held his hand.

He liked it.

Shy comes into the room he's in, sitting down and observing the way Remington looks very thoughtful. "You okay?" She asks, slightly amused by the way he's so focussed on something.

"What-yeah. I'm good," the boy says, knocking himself out of his mind.

The girl holds in a laugh. "What's that?" She points to the pen on his hand.

"Pen," Remington states, not wanting to get into it. 

This time, she does laugh. "Who put it there?"

The young man rolls his eyes saying, "I did."

"What, you wrote your own phone number on your hand?" Shy asks, getting a closer look at the digits written. "Ah, that isn't yours, is it?" Remington doesn't answer and is relieved when Emerson comes into the room. "Hey, Em, your brother has someone's number on his hand."

Emerson becomes interested straight away. "Really?" He laughs out loud when he actually sees the pen on his brother's hand. "Wow, who's is it?"

"He won't say," his girlfriend informs him, trying to read the numbers.

The man with the hat on takes Remington's hand, peering at the pen. The hand is soon yanked from his grip, and the man stands up, turning and heading for the stairs. "Remington, wait."

Emerson and Shy sit in the living room for a while, the man drawing and the women playing with her phone. After an hour or so, Emerson decides to go and talk to Remington.

He knocks on the door, and then enters the room where the boy is sitting on the bed reading a book. He looks up at his younger brother, giving him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Emerson. I don't know why I was so secretive."

"It's okay, Rem, I understand." He sits down beside him.

Remington puts the book down. "It's Andy's number. I bumped into him today."

"Wow," Emerson congratulates. "Did you ask for it?"

Remington is quick to shake his head. "No, he gave it to me. He said he wants to keep in touch because I intrigue him."

The brothers are happy, sitting in each other's company and talking. They really are best friends.


	5. chapter 5

A couple of days go by before Remington finds the confidence to text Andy. He types out a short, simple message, consisting of the words   
hey, it's Remington.

As soon as the young man presses send, a million scenarios run through his head as to what could go wrong with this. The longer there is not a reply the more the poor boy stresses. The rock star does message back eventually though.

I thought my number had been washed off your hand before you saved it.  
The sarcasm in the text is clear to Remington, who even lets a smile creep onto his face.

After a moment of thinking, the singer replies.   
Ha! I just had some trouble finding the courage to text you.   
He is actually a bit surprised at himself at how easy he found it to tell Andy that information.

This time, Remington receives a message back pretty much straight away.   
Cute.

The one word reply makes him smile, a small blush present on his face. The man is just typing out a reply when Emerson bursts into the room. "Hey, Rem, me and Shy are going out."

Remington looks up from his phone momentarily. "Okay. Have fun," he says, still focussed on the texts on his mobile screen.

His brother leaves, going back to whatever he was doing, and the older of the two brothers is left to respond to the text.  
I am?

Duh.  
Andy makes it sound so obvious, leaving Remington to think; is he cute? Is Andy flirting with him by calling him cute?

Oh, thank you.   
It's the only thing he can think of saying, and he isn't exactly sure of whether or not the man on the other end of the phone line is really attracted to him.

You're welcome. How's Palaye Royale going?

Remington is surprised about the question because he didn't really think that Andy would care.   
It's going really well. We've got a new album coming out soon. How about your music?

We're re-recording the first Black Veil Brides album now that we have all improved, and my Andy Black solo project is going really well. My second album has done really well and I'm about to start touring.

Oh, The Ghost Of Ohio. I really like the songs in that and your voice is insane!

Thank you! You're voice is beautiful.

I do try.

The conversation ends there and Remington is very satisfied with the outcome. There are questions in his mind now, though. Is Andy flirting with him? Does Andy like him? Of course, he is aware that Andy is gay, because as soon as the news was made public, it spread like crazy. Does that mean that there is a possibility of the attractive rock star finding the skinny, pale, black haired singer attractive?

Well, Remington sure hopes it does.

A couple of hours later, the man receives another text message from Andy.  
Hey, are you doing anything right now?

Is Andy about to ask him out?  
No, why?

Perfect. Meet me at the coffee shop in ten minutes.

Oh, okay.

See you there, hot stuff.  
Hot stuff? Well, that certainly brings colour to the man's face. Andy is definitely flirting with him, right?

Remington gets himself ready by re-doing his hair and putting on a bit of eyeshadow. He leaves a note for Emerson and Shy in case they get back before him. The teasing he's going to have to endure when they find out he's been to see Andy is going to be very annoying.

He walks down to the coffee shop and just as he gets to the door the tall man he's been drooling over appears, a warm smile on his face. "Hey, Remington," he greets, and the way he says the boy's name makes his heart flutter. "What do you want to drink?" 

Remington smiles, trying to hide his nervousness. "It's okay, I'll get my own."

Shaking his head, Andy takes the man's hand, leading him through the doors. "I invited you here, so I'll buy you a drink." His voice is serious and Remington realises there's no point trying to argue with him. "So, what do you want?"

"Just a regular coffee is fine," he tells the man. "Why did you want to meet me?" He can't help but let his curiosity out and ask the question.

After ordering the drinks, and paying, Andy replies. "I want to know more about you, because you intrigue me."

Remington smiles, but he is still confused. "But I'm boring," he mutters, mainly to himself, although the other man does hear, and frowns at it.

"I disagree." He picks up the two coffees, handing one to Remington and then heading over to a table.

"You do?"

Andy nods, taking a sip of his drink. "You're anything but boring, Remington," he says, sending the younger man a flirtatious smile. "So, how are you?"

After drinking some of his coffee, he responds. "I'm great, actually." There is enthusiam in his voice as he talks and he gives Andy a sweet smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

"That's good, and you're welcome," the older man says. "You've got a really cute smile."

This brings colour to Remington's face. "Thanks."

The two men continue talking for some time, Andy finding everything Remington does adorable and Remington hopelessly drooling over the impossibly handsome man before him. Both of them are in heaven.

Eventually, though, Emerson calls, telling his brother he has to come home because Sebastian wants to work on some songs and they need Remington, so he says good bye, thanks Andy for the drink, again, and walks home happy.

As soon as he walks through the door, he is bombarded with questions from his two brothers and their other halves. Remington just rolls his eyes and tells them all to piss off.


	6. chapter 6

After a few hours of writing music with his brothers Remington decides to text Andy. What's the worst that could happen?

Hey.

Andy replies pretty much straight away.  
Remington!   
Is Andy excited to be talking to him?

I'm bored.  
Really that is only a part of why he is messaging the older man. Remington just enjoys talking to him.

Do you want to come over?  
Is this Andy asking him on a date?

Now?

Yeah!

So, Remington is given Andy's address, and goes to tell his brother where he's going, but ends up only finding Shy. "Hey, have you seen Emerson?" He asks the women.

Shy nods. "He's in the shower. Why?" Honestly, Remington envies the relationship Shy and his brother have. He can tell, just from the way that they look at each other, the two of them make each other the happiest people alive. Remington wants that.

"Oh, can you just tell him I've gone out."

"Again? Where to?" She queries, not really that interested in the where he is actually going, just who he is going with.

Remington hesitates on telling her. "Just Andy's house," he says, quietly and nervously. Why does this man make him feel like this?

Shy gains a smile. "Ah, course. Yeah, I'll tell him." The girl actually can't wait to tell her boyfriend, just because she knows he's finding all of this so amusing. Of course he is happy for his older brother, but it's just funny to him that he had known for so long that Remington had been crushing on Andy.

Eventually, after stressing out over his hair and his makeup and pretty much everything else, the pale man leaves the house. He arrives at the rock star's home, knocking nervously on the door which opens pretty much as soon as he's knocked. "Remington, come in!" Andy welcomes, stepping aside so the younger man can come into his house. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Remington shakes his head. "No thank you." He really doesn't know why he is so nervous. He's talked to this man before. 

"Alright," Andy says. "I was thinking, if you wanted, we could watch a film." He is a bit worried that Remington might think the idea is lame, or boring. He would hate for this man to find him boring and he hopes with all his heart that Remington doesn't roll his eyes or laugh at this idea. 

"That sounds good. It's been a while since I've watched a film." The younger man does like the idea of watching a film with Andy, and Andy is so relieved that Remington genuinely does sound excited. "What were you thinking of watching?"

Smiling, he leads the spiky-haired boy into the living room. "Whatever you want. I'll open Netflix," he says, turning on the television and finding the greatest app there is. 

Remington is sat down on the sofa beside Andy, still trying to figure out why he feels like this around him. "What about that one?" he wonders, pointing to a film on the screen. 

After reading the preview, the older man agrees. "That sounds good, as long as you're okay with horror." 

He doesn't actually want to admit it, but Remington does get scared of horror films quite often. This might not go too well. "I'll probably be okay." His voice is not too convincing but he hopes Andy doesn't catch on. He does, though, but doesn't say anything. If the boy does get scared, it'll be a good way to cuddle him, because that's something he craves. The boy is just so sweet and soft and-well-cuddly. 

So, Andy starts the film, and the two become engrossed in it. For the first hour or so, Remington doesn't find it too bad, but then there's a jump scare and he practically screams, "Shit!"

"You okay?" The blue-eyed man questions, finding this very cute. The younger singer nods, composing himself. 

Another few minutes go by and then there's a tense scene where the girl is confronting the killer. Suddenly, the killer pulls out a knife and swiftly slits the poor girl's throat, and she falls to the ground with blood dripping out of her mouth. "Oh fuck, who thought it would be a good idea to watch a horror film?"

"I believe that would be you, Remington," Andy reminds him with a humorous voice. 

Remington sends the man a smile. "Oh shit, yeah." 

The other man laughs at this. "We can stop watching it if you want." 

"No-no it's okay."

So the film goes on, and the boys are quiet until the next jump scare, when Remington loses his shit. He screams and his hands fly up to his eyes, blocking them from seeing anything else. Andy finds this so adorable. "You're cute," he states, and a soft blush creeps onto the boy's face. "Are you sure you don't want me to turn it off?" 

This time, Remington says, "No, I want to know what happens. Just-protect me. " He basically whispers the last part, not knowing how Andy will react. 

Andy feels his heart melt at this. "Of course I'll protect you. Come here," he says, smiling widely when Remington willingly accepts the man's embrace, feeling quite safe in his arms. 

The film does come to an end eventually, but neither of the men want to move from the comfortable position they are in. Remington is very happy basically sat on Andy's lap, and Andy couldn't be happier sat there with the most adorable man he's ever laid his eyes on.


	7. chapter 7

By the time the movie has finished it is late in the evening, so Remington thinks it is probably best for him to head back to Emerson's house, although he isn't really very keen on walking back alone in the dark, but he wouldn't tell Andy that. He doesn't want anyone to see how vulnerable he is really.

"I better go now," he begins, starting to get up off the man's lap despite how much he doesn't want to. 

Andy doesn't release the boy though, and instead tightens his arms around him. "Remington, you're not really going to walk home now, are you?" 

The younger boy nods. "Yeah," he answers, trying to sound as confident as he can. 

"Stay here for the night," Andy suggests, re-positioning his hands, the movement sending tingles down Remington's spine. 

The words do surprise him. "What?" 

The older man repeats it. "Stay here for the night," and then adds on, "I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed." His voice is serious and it is clear that there is no point in arguing with the man. 

"Alright."

Moving his hands again, Andy feels the shiver travel through the other man's body. "I felt that," he whispers, lingering his mouth over Remington's ear. This only cause him to shiver again. "I make you tingle, don't I?" 

There really is no point denying this, but he does it anyway. "No," he mutters, not sounding very convincing at all. 

"You sure?" The older man questions, trailing his fingers lightly over Remington's jaw. Remington gulps, nodding, but he doesn't attempt to say anything. Andy brings his mouth closer to the boy's ear, whispering, "you're beautiful," in a low voice. A soft moan leaves the boy's throat, but suddenly Andy pulls away. "I think we should probably go to bed," he says, a smirk playing on his lips because he knows that Remington is turned on because of him. 

Remington composes himself as much as he can. "Yeah," he agrees, still trying to figure out what just happened. Andy was definitely flirting with him, wasn't he? "I can't make you sleep on the sofa though."

"Well we can share the bed if you're comfortable with it." The thought does excite the younger man, but also makes him more nervous. He ends up just nodding. "I'll take that as a yes then." Andy shows Remington where the bedroom and bathroom is, and lends him some clothes, leaving him to change. 

Once Remington has changed his clothes, he goes to find Andy. "I'm done," he informs the man, laughing when he jumps in shock. "Sorry."

"Shit!" Andy exclaims, turning around briskly to face the other man. "You look cute," he says. Remington gives him a grin, turning and heading back to the bedroom. "Get in bed if you like, I've just got to change quickly." 

The younger rock singer nods, pulling the covers back and getting in one side of the bed. It's weird that he's going to be sleeping in the same bed as his crush. Yep; crush. 

Andy decides that he doesn't mind changing in the same room as Remington, so he takes his shirt off in front of him. The other man catches sight of the tattooed man topless and he has to basically force himself to stop staring. 

When Andy gets in the bed, Remington is not too sure whether to move closer to him or to move further away from him. So; he does neither, and just lies there awkwardly until Andy says in a humoured voice, "come here Remington." Hesitant at first, the boy shuffles close to him, not objecting when he is brought into an embrace. "Good night." 

The two men drift off to sleep, enjoying the closeness and comfort. 

The next morning Remington is the first one to wake up, but isn't able to really move because of Andy's arms which are wrapped tightly around him. He comes to the conclusion that there's no point trying to get up, and so he just lies there peacefully, admiring the masterpiece beside him. 

The man really is beautiful, inside and out. His bright blue eyes are enchanting and mysterious and perfectly accentuate the man's sharp cheek bones, as well as his killer jaw line. And his plump lips; they seem so kissable.

Yep, Remington is definitely attracted to Andy, but how could he not be? How could anyone not find him at least a little bit attractive? 

Andy wakes up after twenty minutes or so of Remington practically staring, and on seeing the other man is awake, he smiles. "Did you sleep alright?" The older man asks, noticing how the other didn't try to escape his tight hold on him. That means he must've liked the closeness, right?

"I did," Remington states, smiling in return. "You're really good for cuddles," he informs the man, feeling more confident than he was last night.

Andy smiles at this. "So are you." He sits up and playfully ruffles Remington's hair, chuckling when he pouts. His lips are literally perfect. Oh how Andy craves the feeling of Remington's lips against his. That would be the most pleasurable sensation.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Remington says, grateful.

The other man shakes his head. "You don't need to thank me. It's nice having some one here with me. It gets lonely." Andy soon realises that he's perhaps not as good as living alone as he would have hoped.

"Well if you ever want company, just call me," he states, sending the man a cheeky grin.

After two hours, Remington thanks Andy, again, and heads off home, happy. He walks through the front door of Emerson's house and prepares himself for the questions.


	8. chapter 8

"So all you did was watch a horror film?" Emerson questions. The three of them are sat in the dining room with food, and just as he expected, the conversation is centred around Remington's night with Andy.

Remington rolls his eyes. "Yes," he answers, looking across the table at his younger brother and Shy, who's just sitting there quietly, finding amusement in the conversation.

"But," Emerson starts, "you hate horror films." The two brothers know pretty much everything there is to know about each other.

The older brother doesn't have a come back for this, because Emerson is right. "I know," is all he says in response. He then adds on, "I suggested it so I couldn't have backed out."

The man wearing the hat laughs at this. "Of course you could have backed out." The voice in which he uses is serious, yet laid back, as though what he's saying is obvious. Could Remington have just said he didn't like horror? But, wouldn't Andy have thought he was a wimp? "So, did you get scared?"

"Yeah, I did. It was fine though. We ended up cuddling on the sofa." Remington recalls what it felt like as he is talking, remembring the sensation of having the man's strong arms aound him. He liked it a lot.

Emerson and Shy leave the man alone eventually, saying they are going out for the evening. Remington decides to read a book, so he finds one the shelf and sits himself on the sofa.

After twenty minutes of reading he gets bored and contemplates texting Andy. Is he being clingy, or annoying? Does Andy find him annoying?

Eventually, he decides against it, and turns on the television, flicking tthrough the channels until he finds something he likes.

It gets late, and Remington has a shower, still thinking about what is going on between him and the black haired, blue eyed singer. He definitely is attracted to him, but does Andy feel that way too? Poor Remington doesn't know what to think, and the more he thinks, the more confused he gets.

When Andy said he was beautiful last night, did he mean it in a friendly way, like when you give your friend a compliment about their hair, or their new jacket?

But, if it was friendly, then why did he whisper it like that in his ear?

God, it's so confusing.

Once he's out of the shower, Remington dries his hair and gets dressed in some tracksuit bottoms, not bothering to put on a shirt; there's no point. He lies on his bed with his phone and scrolls through social media, liking some posts from fans and adding something to his story. As usual, he has been tagged in lots of art and edits, as well as photos from past shows. He comments on his favourites, following a few people back as well.

Soon it's midnight, and he puts his phone down on the table and goes to sleep. At around two am, Remington is woken by thump and a laugh. Yep, they're home.

He keeps his eyes closed and soon enough falls back to sleep. There is an odd thought lingering in his mind as he drifts off, though. As the boy is lying alone in the bed, he can't help but wish for Andy to be there with him.

On waking up, Remington bolts out of bed and straight to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before puking. He groans and falls back against the wall, squinting when the light turns on. 

Emerson is stood in the door way, a concerned look on his face. "You okay?" He asks, approaching his brother.

The brown eyed man shakes his head. "I feel like shit," he mumbles, and then heaves into the toilet again. "What's the time?"

"Around six. You don't look well," the younger man observes, feeling bad for his brother.

Remington wipes his mouth with a piece of toilet paper and then flushes the toilet. "Great," he says, sarcasm thick in his voice. "I'm fucking sick."

Emerson helps Remington back to bed and gets him a bucket in case he's sick again. "I'll tell Sebastian you're sick and we'll cancel rehearsel." Although Emerson is the youngest, when he needs to be the responsible one, he is very good at it.

The pale boy just nods, coughing and wiping his eyes. "Thanks Em," he whispers, smiling lightly.

"You're welcome," Emerson says, handing his brother a glass of water before leaving the room.

For a while Remington just lies in the bed, his head hurting and his stomach churning uncomfortably. He has to grab the bin by the side of the bed when he feels a sudden wave of nausea hit him, and gags twice before actually throwing up.

After putting the bin back down on the floor, he drinks some of the water, and then lies back down. "Fuck," he mutters to himself, not very happy with how today is going. Who likes being sick?

Soon enough, it's midday, and Emerson comes to check on Remington, who is sat up in the bed. "How are you feeling?" The question is sympathetic, Emerson can see that he is clearly not feeling very good.

The older brother groans. "Crap," he says bitterly. "And I'm bored and lonely."

The younger man sighs, wanting to cheer his brother up somehow. The two always stick together, and if one of them is feeling sad or anxious, or anything, they always go to the other. "I'm sorry," Emerson tells Remington sincerely.

"It's not your fault. I'll be okay," his words are to assure his brother, because he knows that he does take things to heart.

Another few hours go by and then there's a knock on Remington's door, but he's sleeping, so he doesn't hear. The door is cautiously pushed open, and the black haired, blue eyed man comes in and sits down by the bed. He plays on his phone for a while, until the boy in the bed moves and opens his eyes wearily. He seems shocked to see Andy there by the bed, but smiles.

Andy smiles back, putting his phone down. "Hey," he says gently. "Emerson called me and said you were feeling lonely."

Now understanding why he's here, Remington just nods, but has to quickly sit up and bring his hand to his mouth. Andy grabs the bin and holds it infront of the boy, soothingly rubbing his back as he throws up. "Thanks," Remington whispers, referring to holding the bin, and also for being here.

"That's okay," he says. "Do you want some water?"

Remington nods. "There's a glass there," he informs the man, pointing to the table.

Andy stands up, picks up the glass, and heads for the bathroom down the hall to fill up the glass. He soon comes back and hands the water to Remington, who drinks nearly all of it gratefully.

Sitting back down on the chair, the singer picks up Remington's phone when it starts ringing. "It's Sebastian," he tells him.

"Can you answer it?" The boy asks quietly.

Andy answers. "Hello," he says.

Sebastian is obviously confused as to who is talking; he was expecting his brother. "Oh, who's this?"

"It's Andy."

"Of course." This makes sense to Sebastian. He is aware that Remington has been talking to Andy a lot recently. "Is Remington there?"

Andy glances at the bed, as if checking that the boy is still there. "Yeah," he answers. "why?"

"I'm just making sure he's okay. Emerson cancelled rehearsel because he'd been sick. Is he still sick?" It's clear that he is worried about Remington. Why wouldn't he be? They are brothers.

"He's just thrown up, yes."

That's all the eldest brother needs. "Thank you. Take care of him."

After the call Andy puts the phone down and turns his attention back to Remington, who's now not in the covers, and is fanning his face with his hand. "Are you hot?" Remington just nods. "I'll be right back," he says, and then leaves the room.

Andy comes back with a wet cloth, and holds it on Remington's forehead, who sighs and drops his hand to his side. "Thanks," he says, feeling a bit better now. "I feel so pathetic."

"There's nothing wrong with being looked after when you're sick. I don't mind, and you know I think you're cute." The hints that Andy keep sending him are beginning to mean something to him. There's no way that Andy would call him cute multiple times if he wasn't attracted to him, right?

Remington smiles and relaxes."Oh, okay," he says, accepting what he's been told.

Perhaps Andy really does like him.


	9. chapter 9

Luckily, and much to his relief, Remington is only sick for twenty four hours, although in that time he throws up more than he thought possible.

Andy goes home in the evening, promising Remington he'll see him soon.

Once the man is feeling better, he gets out of bed and grabs some clean clothes, wandering into the bathroom to have a shower. While in the shower, he washes his hair, and hums to himself, happy that he doesn't feel like shit anymore.

After showering and getting dressed, Remington goes down and finds his brother, who is drawing at the kitchen table. "Hey Em," he greets. "I feel a lot better today."

Emerson smiles, looking up from his paper. "That's good."

The older boy sits down beside him. "Thanks for calling Andy, he made me feel less lonely," Remington says to his brother, admiring the drawing. "I really like that building." He points to a large and intricate building, with turrets and engravings.

"That's okay, and thank you. It's one of my favourites."

Since he's just been ill, Remington thinks it is best he doesn't do anything too demanding, like singing, so he finds something on Netflix. During the second episode, his phone buzzes.

Just checking how you are.  
He really does care, doesn't he?

I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for staying with me yesterday.   
Remington really is grateful for what Andy did for him yesterday.

Good! You're welcome.

You've got tour soon, right?"  
He's asking the question because he cares too.

Yeah, I leave tomorrow.  
Two days.

Oh, okay.   
That's the only response he's got. Remington sure is going to miss the man.

I'll text you as much as I can x  
That's definitely a kiss at the end of that statement. What does Andy mean by that?

You will?  
Honestly, Remington is confused. He shouldn't be, but he is.

Of course I will! I don't want to stop talking to you.

Me neither. I really like talking with you.  
Wow, the man thinks, I didn't think I could send that, but I managed.

Anyway, since I am leaving soon, I think we need to spend some time together.

Sure!

Do you want me to come to where you are? I'm guessing you're not 100% so I don't really want you walking over here. X  
There's that kiss again. Andy really does care a lot.

Okay. But I look terrible.  
Remington feels like the man needs a warning.

Baby, that's not possible. You always look beautiful. Even when you were throwing up you looked beautiful. X.  
And now he's calling me 'baby', Remington tells himself. He likes it.

:)

Half an hour passes, and then there's a knock on the door. Before Remington gets to it, Emerson opens the door, glancing at his brother with a smirk when he sees who it is. "Andy, come in," he says, stepping aside to let the man in.

Andy heads over to Remington, sitting himself down beside him. "Hey Rem," he greets.

The younger man smiles. "Hi."

"So," Andy begins. "How are you feeling?" He does truly sound like he cares, and it's the most anyone outside of Remington's family has ever cared.

"I feel okay, but I'm starving." The man hadn't noticed until now how hungry he is.

A gentle hand is placed on Remington's leg. "Let's get some food then," he suggests, noticing how the boy takes in a shaky breath in response to his action.

"Okay," he agrees, trying to keep his calm.

Andy lets the smirk emerge on his face. "You okay?" He asks, knowing that Remington is flustered by such a simple action.

Remington nods unconvincingly. "Yeah-yeah I'm cool."

In response, he moves his hand up the man's leg, stopping and holding it still on his thigh. Remington gulps. "You sure?" Andy asks, homour in his voice. The younger man nods again. "I'm not convinced."

Still trying to keep calm, Remington says, "why not?"

"Because," the man says, and then moves his hand even further up, "you just held your breath when I did that." His reason is very true, Remington did hold his breath.

Remington is not sure how to respond to this, so he instead says, "let's get some food."

The older man nods in agreement, removing his hand from the other's leg. "Come on."

The two men find some thing to eat in Emerson's kitchen, and sit down at the dining table.

Remington, who is still flustered, asks, "how long is your tour?" He really will miss being around the man who he has grown quite attached to.

Sighing, Andy informs the younger man. "Almost three months." Andy, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, would really really miss Remington. He has loved having Remington around.

A frown is present on the spiky-haired man's face. He doesn't want Andy to go. "Oh," he begins. "That's a long time." His voice is sad. It's funny to think that just two weeks ago, Remington was still with Holly, and was sleeping uncomfotably on the sofa with bruises and head aches.

It's clear to the blue-eyed man how much him leaving will effect Remington. He doesn't want to hurt the man at all. "Why don't you come with me?" His voice is completely serious.

Remington seems to freeze for a mere moment, shocked by what he's being asked. "What?" He asks.

Andy smiles at the man's cuteness, repeating what he said. "Come with me on tour. There's only me and the driver on the bus, it gets so lonely. Come with me."

Now that it has been explained, Remington is no longer confused, or shocked, and quite easily, he replies with, "okay. I'll come with you."

"Great. Pack a suitcase and the bus will pick you up tomorrow morning."

Andy leaves, and goes home, and Remington tries to get used to the idea that he's going on tour with Andy; his crush.

He eventually goes to find Emerson, so he can inform him of the news. "Em," he starts, catching his brother's attention. "Tomorrow, Andy is going on tour, and I'm going with him." He rushes the words out.

Emerson takes a double take. "You what?"

Remington can't help but laugh. "Im going on tour with Andy."

"Oh," the younger man says, "okay. How long for?"

"Three months."

I really am going on tour with Andy; that's all Remington can think about.


	10. chapter 10

Smut Warning  
Today is the day Andy starts tour, and therefore the day Remington also goes on tour with Andy.

He's nervous, he's so nervous. Why? Well, he's been on many tours with his band, of course, but this is different. This is very different.

You see, Andy makes Remington feel things that he's never felt before. He likes how the man makes him feel, but he's worried that Andy will get bored of the younger man, or that he'll find him annoying.

Remington packed a bag last night, after Andy went home, and now he's sat in the dining room with a cup of coffee. Emerson is sat beside him, with a smirk on his face because of how nervous his brother is.

Just as the man finishes his hot drink, there is a knock on the door, and he promptly stands up.

Remington opens the door, an anxious smile on his face. "Hey," he greets.

"Hi Rem," the older man begins, "are you ready?"

The younger man nods. "Yeah," he says, picking up the bag that is down by his feet.

Andy takes the man's free hand. "Let's go." Just the simple action makes Remington shiver. "I felt that," Andy states with a smirk, and the other man blushes lightly. They get to the bus, and Andy opens the door, letting Remington in first. "You can choose which bunk to sleep in." His voice comes from behind Remington's head, and the low raspy sound almost makes him moan.

Nodding, and trying to compose himself, Remington wanders through the bus to the bunks, and puts his bag down on the top right hand bed. "Is this alright?" He asks, turning around to face the man, who is standing very near to him. The younger man gulps.

The smirk stays present on his face as he responds with, "yeah, baby." The mention of that words, and the way Andy says it, makes Remington shiver again. "We're driving all of today and tomorrow, and the first show is tomorrow evening."

Remington nods, following Andy down to the living area of the bus. "Okay," he says, sitting down on the surprisingly comfortably sofa.

Andy situates himself beside the man, his hand loosely resting on the man's knee. Remington has grown used to the gesture, so he feels quite comfortable with it now. "So," Andy starts, "what did your brothers think about you coming with me?"

Remington glances at Andy, smiling at the question. "Oh, well Emerson kind of laughed when I told him, and I haven't told Sebastian. I'm letting Em do that." His words come naturally, and he feels completely safe with the man.

"Are you not close to Sebastian?" Andy asks, crossing his legs.

Remington shakes his head. "No, we are close. He just doesn't live with me and Emerson, so I haven't seen him for a few days. He spends most of his time at Larisa's house." As he's answering, Remington notices the man's hand move up his leg a little bit.

"You said Emerson laughed?" The blue-eyed man questions, curious.

Remington smiles again. "Oh, he just had this theory years ago, when we were openig for you, and finds it funny that he was right." Once he's said it, he realises that he's going to have to explain to Andy what Emerson's theory was, and therefore admit he is attracted to him.

"And what was his theory?" The question was inevitable, and now Remington must explain.

For a short moment, he thinks about how to word it, and then says, "he thought that I-that I was attracted to you." The words are quiet, and Remington is worried that Andy does not feel the same. There is no going back now, though.

Andy isn't the least bit surprised. He has seen the way Remington is around him. The man gains a smirk, his heart melting at the sight of the boy looking so worried.

The older man surprises Remington by suddenly kissing him. Remington moans at the feeling, letting one of his hands tangle in the man's hair.

Their kiss gets quite heated, and Andy swiftly pulls Remington onto his lap, earning a gasp in response. The rockstar's arms are securely around the younger man.

Remington feels completely under the man's control, and is turned on by just the kiss. When Andy moves his hands onto Remington's hips and grinds the younger man into him, they both groan, and the sound alone makes him weak.

Andy does it again, harder this time, and can clearly feel Remington's erection. He smirks into the kiss while sucking on the man's tongue, earning another groan in response.

Remington continues to grind into the man, while Andy lets his hands slide over his body. He can feel Remington's muscles under his fingers, and god does it feel good.

They break the kiss after a good few minutes, their lips red and plump. Neither of them say anything.

Andy slides his hand down Remington's chest and reaches his crotch, watching as he takes in a breath. He grabs Remington's erection, and the man groans and closes his eyes momentarily.

With his hands still there, Andy kisses the man again, and Remington moans into his mouth, rolling his hips.

Soon, both men's shirts are on the floor.

It hardly takes Andy a second to grow hard at the sight of the singer's naked torso. He's seen it before, but not like this.

Andy brings his head down and connects his lips to Remington's neck. Remington tilts his head the side while groaning softly, enjoying the feeling. His hand makes it's way down and he returns Andy's earlier action, grabbing the man's erection.

Andy groans deeply, the low sound sending shivers down the other man's spine. "Fuck-Remington," he mutters into the man's shoulder, biting down lightly.

With a moan, Remington says, "you're so hot." After speaking, he grabs the man through his jeans again, and Andy bites down on Remington's shoulder in response.

"Take them off," Andy instructs the man, referring to the black skinny jeans. Remington doesn't hesitate in undoing his buttons and tugging off his trousers. He helps Andy to take his off, it being a bit difficult because of Remington straddling him.

They connect the kiss again, Remington grinding down harshly on Andy, and they both groan.

Their underwear soon comes off, and both men are now naked. Andy gently pushes Remington down so he is lying on the sofa, and he hovers over the top.

Remington reaches his hands up, grabs Andy's face, and pulls him down to kiss him again. Andy pushes himself into the man beneath him, taking in a sharp breath. He kisses back hungrily while thrusting into Remington, who is a writing, moaning mess.

"Mm-fuck," Andy growls, breaking the kiss. He continues thrusting, hitting Remington's prostate. Remington bucks his hips and groans loudly. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

The thrusts become sloppy as he reaches his climax, and he jerks off Remington in rhythm with his movements. Remington grabs onto Andy's shoulder blades as he lets out little moans of pleasure.

Both men reach their climaxes, shouting out eachothers names. Andy keeps thrusting while they ride out of their highs, and then collapses beside Remington, panting.

"Fuck," Remington mutters, closing his eyes.

Andy lets out a breathy laugh. "Fuck," he agrees.


End file.
